firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Meanwhile in the Hoth cantina...
...an overturned collection of space-crates in a collapsed ice corridor just outside of central control, a previously busy corridor that led to the south passage: flickering light from partially working electro-lamps and the occasional cascade of ice dust comes down from the ceiling. Officers and enlisted sneak into cantina alone or in groups to steal a quick drink or a private word before hurrying back to their post. In a dark corner someone in heavy armour is on their hands and knees searching under a particular crate:, a murmur, a curse, and then a bottle or a small paper container flies over his shoulder and skitters across the uneven non-slip tiles covering the cold ice floor. "If I can't drink, then by the gods I'm not stopping until I make this non-alcoholic beverage perfect!" After a few moments Zaeed lets out a self-satisfied shout and retrieves the container he was looking for. Opening the container Zaaed extracts a little paper umbrella, carefully adjusts the parasol to a proper jaunty angle and stabs it violently into a chunk of unidentified citrus fruit and drops it into a shallow glass of mineral water. "Bloody perfect, that will do nicely." Zaeed tears open the sterilized paper wrapping of his straw with the composite dental implants he uses for teeth and drops it into his questionable masculine drink. "Right then, let's see what these chuckleheads are up to." Zaeed waltz's into central command and drifts his way over to the commander. "So. I heard Gorbie start to talk, and he had that look in his eyes again. That look that said I should go get a drink, and take my time. I'm sure you're up to speed. Me? I'm just a soldier, not an elite trooper like Min, but a soldier. I get stuff done, and you and your people are in rough shape. Think it's about time to ditch this icebox and hit the stars before the Empire makes this place slush. I don't know about you, but I've got enough ice in my drink. So, tell me what you need and let's get moving. Standing around just makes you get colder!" Zaeed listens thoughtfully as the commander recants the details of the previous log entry. Zaeed nods occasionally taking a loud suck from his straw and wincing when he tastes the foul watery liquid. "So we are supposed to walk up to the Empire and tell them to back-off? I'm sure no one would not rush off and go and do that sort of thing alone, I mean..." *incoming Forcebook status update* "Well hell. Now what?" General Dodonna, who is currently supervising the removal of all his personal effects to the last transport. "Go go go!" he says, obviously in a rush. The radar behind him shows a large group of Imperial soldiers heading towards the base. "Zaeed, Gorbie talk me to talk to you regarding your group. Take your freighter and join us in this final push from the planet. The Imperial forces will be here shortly, we must move quickly!" Everyone rushes to their ships, sublight engines on, heading towards the atmosphere... past the ionized capital ships.... about to hyp... Red lights flash on the Lincoln Park. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Zaeed lets out a sigh and gently swirls his drink in one hand absent-mindedly, while making a thoughtful double loop with a tripwire. As he watches the remaining rebels finish their duties and hurry off to their vessels he removes a grenade from his harness and secures it to the back of a desk terminal and strategically places his peculiar drink prominently on the desk and rigging it with his tripwire. He gives the remaining duty-officer a fair warning about his booby-trap and whistles a toneless tune as he makes a steady jog towards the 'Park'. "If it was up to me" Zaeed thinks to himself "I would have rigged this place from the get-go. Light the whole place up on the way out, instead of leaving it for the Empire to investigate. At least two, maybe three troops from the advanced fire-team that finds the C&C will learn not to touch something out of place, or in a perfect galaxy, no one is going to learn anything because they were all stupid." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Zaeed snaps back to the red lights flashing on the Linkin' Park, realizing he had just been day dreaming. Antoine comes over the speakers: "I be thinin' my quick fix of the hyp drive was dumb, real dumb, for real... We stuck". The camera pans to the three Rebel capital ships recently captured by the Empire. Category:Offline